


Just look what kind of shit is going on

by Alma_del_Mar



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alma_del_Mar/pseuds/Alma_del_Mar
Summary: Благодаря прощальному "подарку" Шиклы, Уэйд снова похож на модель порножурналов. Только от этого не легче. Потому что ради того, чтобы так было и дальше, пожертвовать придется не исцеляющим фактором, а единственным хорошим, что осталось в его жизни. Впрочем, у него есть выбор.





	1. Chapter 1

Уэйд с досадой ковырнул прыщ, краснеющий посреди идеально ровной щеки. Под ногтем выступила капля крови, но к тому моменту, как Уэйд её стёр, исцеляющий фактор затянул ранку. Однако гребаный фонарь остался на месте, все такой же привлекающий взгляд.  
Уэйд вздохнул и привычным жестом натянул маску. Нашел из-за чего расстраиваться. Когда был подростком, с лицом творилось и что похуже. И все равно девули на него велись.  
Да даже после того, как его еблет стал похож на раздавленную котлету, ему все равно перепадало. Даже жениться умудрился. Не долго, правда, продолжался его брак…  
Собственно, его бывшей жене и стоило сказать спасибо за красивую физиономию.  
Шикла прикатила пару дней назад с твердым намерением возобновить отношения. Уэйд разозлился, да и послал её, сказав, что у него давно уже своя жизнь, в которую ей вмешиваться не нужно. К чёрту. Она ему изменяла, она его бросила, променяв на дряхлого вампира-задрота.  
Шикла на его слова внезапно обиделась. Они, конечно, зло трахнулись, потому что это было одной из немногих вещей, до последнего момента поддерживавших их отношения на плаву.  
А проснулся Уэйд один. С новым/старым лицом, гладким как попа младенца. И с шикарной шевелюрой, блин, просто шикарной.  
На подушке лежало письмо от бывшей, в котором Шикла утверждала, что вся эта новая жизнь Уэйда — брехня полная. Что он просто не умеет быть счастливым.  
И что она ему это докажет.  
Новая внешность ничего не изменит, писала она. И будет с ним ровно до того момента, пока Уэйд не станет счастливым. Произойдет ли это в одночасье, или же счастье подобно раку будет пожирать его тело живьём — этого она сказать не может.  
«Если я вернусь и увижу, что ты снова прежний, я тебя больше не потревожу. Но если ты будешь щеголять гладкой кожей и шелковистыми волосами… Ты должен мне будешь огромные извинения, дорогой».  
Фантазия у сучки всегда работала отлично.  
За это, наверное, Уэйд её и полюбил, когда они оба были совсем другими.  
Когда не было дурацкого не по годам взрослого мальчишки с карими глазами, окончательно перетянувшего его на путь добра.  
— Хэй, Спайди! — Дэдпул спрыгнул с парапета на крышу. — Сколько задниц мы надерем сегодня?  
Питер повернулся к нему, сжимая маску в руках.  
— Смотря как сильно ты меня сегодня достанешь, — улыбаясь, ответил он.  
Блядь.  
Садящееся солнце светило Питеру в спину, от чего казалось, что весь он окружен красноватым сиянием.  
Блядь.  
Блядь.  
Завтра Уэйд наверняка проснется с новыми безобразными отметинами на коже. Но прямо сейчас он не хочет об этом думать.  
— Идём, — Питер надел маску и протянул ему руку. — Зло не дремлет!  
***  
Питер зевнул, облокачиваясь на него совершенно привычным жестом.  
— Рот прикрывай, а то муха залетит, — посоветовал Уэйд. — Или… О боже, таков и был план? Лень плести паутину, чтобы наловить мушек на завтрак?  
Пит и его заразил зевотой. Только он под маской мог зевать совсем незаметно.  
— Поедим? — спросил Паук, не собираясь от него отлепляться.  
Уэйд слона бы сейчас съел. Да что там слона, двух слонов! Трёх! Тех, на которых держится мир. И черепахой бы закусил. Но если он поднимет маску, то Питер может заметить отсутствие шрамов.  
Уэйд о подарочке от Шиклы ему ещё не говорил. Не знал как. Да и думал, что долго эта херня не продлится.  
— Я, если честно, устал ужасно, — ответил Пул, хрустя шеей. — А ты вообще на ногах не стоишь. Давай лучше по домам.  
Питер только пожал плечами.  
— Подбросить?  
— И делать крюк? — Уэйд потрепал его по волосам. — Доберусь на такси.  
Парень попытался увернуться от его пятерни, но не очень-то старательно, раз Уилсон всё равно добился своего.  
— Только не пытайся больше расплатиться с таксистом натурой, — попросил он.  
— Да это только один раз дурак попался, любой другой на его месте от такого подарка судьбы не отказался бы! — фыркнул Уэйд. — И уж точно полицию вызывать не стал.  
— Я тебя больше из обезьянника доставать не буду.  
— Ты всякий раз так говоришь.  
Питер подставился под движения его пальцев, прикрыл глаза и разве что не замурлыкал. Вот же пиздёныш.  
То ли не понимал, насколько по-гейски они себя ведут.  
То ли всё прекрасно понимал.  
Уэйд склонялся к первому варианту. Так жить проще.  
— Иди уже, — Уилсон осторожно отстранил Паука от себя. — А то сейчас уснёшь.  
Пит моргнул, сконфуженно глядя на него.  
— Ну и пойду!  
И очень по-взрослому показал Уэйду язык, прежде чем быстренько свалить.  
***  
Подрочить в кулак, видимо, в понятие счастья Шиклы не вписывалось. По крайней мере, после бурного оргазма, вызванного фантазиями об одной обтянутой спандексом заднице, новых отметин на нём не появилось.  
А вот после ночного патруля кожа на запястье покраснела и вроде бы даже вздулась.  
Уэйд вытер ладонь о простыню и задумчиво почесал руку. Он надеялся, что выплеснув накопившееся за день возбуждение, сможет по-нормальному заснуть. Но не тут-то было. Поворочавшись на кровати ещё около часа, он встал и поплёлся на диван к телевизору. В итоге разморило его под жёсткую порнушку, и он даже не узнал, поженились ли все в конце.

Утро встретило его затекшей шеей. Уэйд вздохнул, слезая с дивана, и доковылял до ванной. Никаких особых планов на этот день, как и на любой из следующих, у него не было. Потусить с Паучарой, пожрать, погрязнуть в ненависти к себе. Обычная рутина.  
Уэйд умылся и еще долго вглядывался в своё отражение в зеркале. С ужасом понимая, насколько отлично Шикла все рассчитала.  
Он не может не трахать себе мозг, изводя себя день за днем. Когда исчезли Белый и Желтый, он просто сам взял на себя их роль.  
И если раньше только жена спасала его от этого, то после её ухода и спасаться особо было нечем.  
Про его влюбленность в Питера она тоже знала, но это нисколько её не тревожило даже в то время, когда они были вместе.  
Потому что Питер.  
Никогда.  
Не ответит ему.  
Взаимностью.  
Так она думала, и не без оснований. Так думал и сам Уэйд.  
Однако то, что с ним происходило, доказывало противоположное.  
И что теперь делать со всем этим снежным комом трудностей, он не знал.  
Из гостиной донёсся шум: скрип продавленного дивана, громкий зевок и звук включаемой видеоигры.  
Черт.  
— Спайди, только не смотри на меня, я голый! — крикнул Уэйд, приоткрывая дверь.  
Незаметно прошмыгнуть за спиной Питера, чтобы напялить на себя костюм, не вышло бы.  
Паркер тяжело вздохнул и наверняка закатил глаза.  
— С каких пор ты такая стесняшка?  
Уэйд быстро достиг места назначения и прикрыл за собой дверь спальни.  
— Ну нет, — игриво проговорил он в щёлку. — Хочешь увидеть мои булочки, придется сначала на мне жениться.  
— Как жаль, что я убежденный холостяк, — ответил Пит. — Давай быстрее наряжайся, мне нужен второй игрок.

Питер своими длинными конечностями занял весь диван.  
Он как-то странно глянул на привычный прикид Уэйда, скрывающий его с ног до головы. Но ничего не сказал.  
Сам он одет был простенько, в то, что первым выпало из шкафа.  
— Я думал, у тебя сегодня какие-то важные совещания.  
Судя по тому, как скривились губы парня, совещания были.  
— Надоело, — буркнул он. — Выбирай персонажа, а то я опять выберу за тебя, и потом не ной.  
— Жопу двигай, — сказал Пул, хлопая его по колену. — Я, в отличие от тебя, на потолке сидеть не могу.  
Питер послушно задрал ноги, но стоило Уэйду сесть, устроил их у того на коленях.  
— Ну… — Пул прохрустел пальцами. — Сейчас кто-то будет плакать и звать мамулю.

— Съел, да? Два из трёх, лузер!  
Питер победно вскинул руку с зажатым в ней контроллером.  
Уэйд схватил его за ногу и дёрнул на себя.  
— У меня кнопка заела!  
Питер смеясь вырвал ногу и упёрся ступнями в Уэйда.  
— Умей проигрывать.  
— Я требую реванша! — не унимался Пул.  
— Ладно, ладно, только не плачь, — хмыкнул Питер, начиная новую игру и полностью сосредотачиваясь на управлении.

А вот Уэйду грозил очередной проигрыш. Мужчина вцепился в контроллер так, что тот едва не хрустел.  
Питер ступней поглаживал его по бедру. Практически невесомо, но прикосновения жаром отдавались по всему телу.  
Пул скосил глаза на парня, но лицо того оставалось абсолютно бесстрастным.  
Хитрый стратегический ход? Или, вероятнее всего, он просто не замечает, что делает.  
Поглаживания сместились на внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
Персонажу Уэйда на экране задавали жару, но это ни за что не сравнится с тем, что устраивали ему самому.  
Уэйд замаскировал вырвавшийся вздох за приступом кашля.  
— Пит… — не выдержал он наконец.  
— Ммм? — Питер перевел на него взгляд.  
Ну, блядь, сама невинность!  
Уилсон только открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, что за хуйня.  
Но его перебил зазвонивший телефон.  
Питер громко и недовольно простонал, доставая телефон из кармана. Приложил к уху.  
— Да, я уже в пути, — бодро наврал он кому-то. — Можете начать без меня!  
Питер сбросил вызов и сконфуженно посмотрел на Уэйда.  
— Дела не ждут, — вздохнул парень.  
— Заебись, когда все твои дела — это жрать и чистить оружие, — Уилсон потрепал его по колену. — Ну, иди давай, а то опять натворят без тебя какой-нибудь херни.  
— Вечером на патруль? — Пит подтянул колени к груди и встал с дивана. — И на этот раз мы пойдем за хот-догами, и ты меня не остановишь!  
— Как скажешь, — вздохнул Уэйд. — Как скажешь.

Едва за Питером закрылась дверь, Пул снял перчатку, расстегнул ширинку и запустил руку в трусы.  
На экране его боец, шатаясь, упал хладным трупом.  
С-сука.  
Фаталити, блядь.


	2. Chapter 2

Уилсон заметил Пита ещё до того, как тот приблизился. Но Паук не спешил привлекать к себе внимание, поэтому Уэйд решил подождать.  
Питер подкрался ближе, выхватил одну из его катан и запрыгнул на Уэйда, обхватывая его ногами.  
— Попался, — проговорил Питер ему в ухо, держа лезвие у горла.  
— Ты думаешь? — нарочито равнодушно фыркнул Пул.  
И быстро скинул его с себя, отводя руку с катаной в сторону.  
Выхватил вторую и повернулся к уже успевшему обрести равновесие Питеру.  
— Потанцуем, детка? — спросил Уэйд. — Я приглашаю.  
Питер сделал шутливый реверанс и выставил катану перед собой. Конечно, он ловчее. Но Уэйду не нужно переживать, что его случайно заденут.  
— Победителю достаётся минет, — заявил Уилсон.  
— Давай ограничимся молочным коктейлем из макдональдса, — предложил Питер, обходя его по кругу.  
— Настолько в себе не уверен, малыш?  
Паркер обиженно хмыкнул и, как и ожидалось, бросился в атаку. Уэйд обожал, когда он так делал.  
Правда, победила дружба. Донёсся вой сигнализации, и Питер поскакал спасать честь телевизоров и посудомоечных машин от грязных воришек. Уэйд направился следом.  
***  
Дэдпул вытащил катаны и раскинул руки в стороны.  
— Смотри, как умею, — сказал он, вставая на одну ногу.  
Питер глянул вниз с крыши, прикидывая, далеко ли падать. И — Уэйд в тайне на это надеялся — успеет ли он поймать дурака паутиной.  
Но он явно не был впечатлён, поэтому Уэйд подбросил катаны в воздух и поймал их за лезвия.  
Паркер похлопал для приличия.  
Пятнадцать минут назад они предотвратили ограбление, и Уэйд только чудом не схлопотал пулю. По большей части из-за того, что был по уши в своих мыслях.  
— Думаю, на сегодня хватит.  
Уэйд согласно кивнул, опустив ногу. Зачехлил катаны.  
Глянул вниз.  
Насколько подозрительно будет, если он сейчас спрыгнет, расшибаясь в лепешку и отменяя тем самым все дальнейшие их планы, включающие в себя жратву и закатывание маски?  
— Ты чего? — настороженно спросил Пит, подходя ближе.  
— Помнишь, мы «Бойцовский клуб» пересматривали?  
— Помню, — пожал плечами Паук.  
— Давай возьмемся за руки, — проговорил Уэйд. — И будем смотреть на взрыв.  
— А кто из нас будет Марла?  
— Конечно я! Я ведь из нас двоих красавчик.  
Пит рассмеялся мягко и задорно.  
И вдруг совсем неожиданно вложил свою ладонь в его.  
Уэйд чуть не упал.  
Он, конечно, тут же сжал её. Крепко-крепко, но не слишком, чтобы не сделать больно.  
— Что-то не торопится взрываться, — вздохнул Пит.  
— Ты опять забыл подложить динамит? Ну, Тайлер, мы это обсуждали!

Как они оказались в квартире Питера, для Уэйда осталось загадкой. Они просто шли, весело треща обо всякой херне, а потом раз — и Питер вручил ему коробку с горяченькой пиццей и отпер дверь ключом. И быстро свалил в душ, оставив Уилсона «быть как дома».

Питер, чистенький и свеженький, упал рядом с пристроившимся на кровати Уэйдом.  
— Дать во что-нибудь переодеться? — спросил парень, переворачиваясь набок.  
— Да не, всё отлично, — ответил Уэйд, изучая потолок.  
— Ты в порядке? — Пит приподнялся на локте, обращая на себя внимание. — Ты немного странный в последнее время. Я имею в виду, странный относительно обычного твоего состояния.  
— Ты что, видел, как я ем тараканов? Чёрт! — Уэйд хлопнул раскрытой ладонью по матрасу.  
— Я имею в виду… Болтаешь ты гораздо меньше. Это ведь не из-за меня?  
— Конечно из-за тебя, ты так трещишь, что мне некогда и словечка вставить!  
Паук тяжело вздохнул, мол, что с тебя взять.  
— А ты что, переживаешь? — Дэдпул прищурился, поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Конечно переживаю, — округлил глаза Пит. — Если ты молчишь, значит ты что-то задумал. Что-то, что мне очень и очень не понравится, так что лучше выяснить всё сейчас, чтобы я успел тебя паутиной связать.  
— Знаешь, сладкий, я бы предпочёл, чтобы в наших отношениях присутствовали и другие буквы из БДСМ, а не только бондаж.  
Уэйд протянул руку, поглаживая парня по шее. Оттянул ворот футболки, оголяя плечо. Жест должен был выйти шутливо-непристойным. По крайней мере, Уэйд так задумывал.  
Но Питер сдавленно охнул, переводя взгляд на его руку. И, чёрт его дери, покраснел. Блядь, нет. Никакому чёрту он своего Пита драть не даст.  
— Мазохизм в них точно присутствует, — глухо ответил Питер, отчаянно пытаясь отшутиться, чтобы спасти положение.  
— Продолжай себе это говорить, — промурчал Уэйд, но руку с плеча всё-таки убрал.  
Не сказать, правда, что они оба после этого вздохнули с облегчением.  
Парень снова лёг, подкладывая ладонь под щёку.  
Уэйд обнял его одной рукой, и Питер придвинулся ближе, утыкаясь лбом в плечо.  
Будет обидно, если всё это окажется сном или иллюзией. Или если Уэйд как всегда всё испортит.  
Разрушит, как с юных лет разрушал всё, что любил.  
Питер выгнулся, тяжело дыша, когда ладонь Уэйда, поглаживающая его спину, проникла под футболку.  
Как вообще так вышло, что Питер рядом? И почему жмётся и поглаживает длинными пальцами его грудь, перемещаяясь на шею и плечи. Осторожно, будто боясь спугнуть.  
Нужно было остановиться. Прямо сейчас. Остановиться и всё рассказать Питеру. Это было бы честно по отношению к нему.  
Их ноги сплелись. Босая стопа Паркера притёрлась к розовому носку с хэллоу китти — валяться на кровати в ботинках Уэйду строго-настрого запрещалось.  
Уэйд провёл согнутым пальцем вдоль линии позвоночника и даже дыхание задержал, услышав тихий стон.  
Уилсон лежал напряжённый, как струна. Ласки Питера были ненавязчивыми и почти ленивыми, и в любой другой ситуации это бы расслабляло.  
Но как расслабиться, когда буквально в эту секунду исполняется твоя давняя заветная мечта, а ты к этому совершенно, вот ни капли не готов?  
Рука Уэйда так и норовила скользнуть ниже, сжать упругую задницу, которой он разве что стихи не писал. Ах, нет. Писал однажды. И даже вслух зачитывал с какой-то крыши. Кто-то это на видео заснял.  
Питер потом неделю не ходил с ним в патруль, изобретая просто невероятные способы от него скрыться. А под видео в комментариях раскритиковал стихи в пух и прах, делая замечания по поводу слабоватой рифмы и отсутствия ритма. Однако похвалил за старания и пожелал дальнейших успехов в творчестве.  
Ладонь так и замерла на пояснице Питера.  
— Что мы делаем? — нарушил молчание парень.  
— Лежим, — хрипло отозвался Уэйд.  
— Ммм, спасибо, гений, — Пит беззвучно рассмеялся. — Там пицца стынет.  
— Потом подогреем. Хочешь встать?  
— Вообще нет, если честно… Мне и так хорошо.  
Хорошо. Питеру хорошо вот так, рядом. Прижимаясь и чувствуя почти обжигающее тепло.  
Уэйду вдруг жутко захотелось сказать что-нибудь идиотское, чтобы разрушить момент. Чтобы Пит фыркнул, надулся на него или, может быть, даже выгнал. Как вести себя в такой ситуации, Уилсон хотя бы знал.  
Больше, однако, никто не сказал ни слова. Дыхание Паука скоро выровнялось, и он сладко засопел. Уэйд ещё немного поворочался, стараясь не разбудить парня. Да и сам заснул, слишком уж ебанутым вышел день. В хорошем смысле ебанутым.

Проснулся Пул первым и тут же помчался в ванную. Отлить, почистить зубы пальцем и осмотреть себя на предмет новых повреждений.  
И они, как и ожидалось, нашлись. Красные рубцы поползли по предплечью, почти достигая сгиба локтя. И на животе появилась небольшая, но болезненная язва, которая грозилась разрастись.  
Пока он копался, Питер уже встал и теперь сонно слонялся по кухне. Он зевнул, потягиваясь, и майка задралась, оголяя полоску кожи и уходящую вниз дорожку тёмных волос.  
Проследить бы её пальцами, оттягивая резинку пижамных штанов. Так, чтобы у Пита колени подкосились.  
— Эй, Земля вызывает Уилсона! — Питер пощёлкал перед ними пальцами. — Кофе, говорю, поставь. А я посмотрю, что на завтрак есть.  
— И чем его заветревшаяся пицца не устраивает? — проворчал Уэйд себе под нос, подходя к кофемашине. Ну, по крайней мере, Питер называл это кофемашиной.  
Уэйд искренне считал, что тварь разумна и однажды захватит мир и истребит всех человеков.  
Уилсон шмыгнул носом, останавливаясь перед агрегатом. В прошлый раз он просто тыкал на все кнопки сразу, за что его обдало струёй пара. Так, вроде бы куда-то надо залить воды… Да и кофе засыпать тоже не мешало.  
— Когда ты был нищим студентом, всё было проще, — пожаловался Уэйд, возясь с крышками и кнопками.  
Питер хихикнул за его спиной и подошёл ближе, обхватывая его рукой поперёк корпуса и опуская подбородок на плечо.  
— Просто признай, что железяка тебя победила, — посоветовал он, свободной рукой нажимая на нужные кнопки.  
— Не правда! Мы ещё посмотрим, кто кого, когда начнётся восстание машин.  
— Ммм, как грозно. Посмотри, у неё того и гляди проводка закоротит от ужаса!  
Питер отлепился от него и вернулся к открытому холодильнику.  
— Омлет будешь? Тебе сколько яиц?  
— С радостью бы остался на яйца, — подавился смешком Уэйд. — Но мне надо бежать. К Элли. Сегодня родительский день.  
— А… Передавай ей от меня привет, — улыбнулся Питер, захлопывая дверцу холодильника.  
***  
В следующую их встречу Паркер держался прохладно. Он не реагировал на подколы и беседу не поддерживал. И уж точно обниматься не лез и на провокации Уэйда не вёлся.  
Это было с одной стороны неожиданно и обидно, а с другой — так Уэйду и надо.  
Он всё же набрался смелости, отошёл подальше и спросил, что не так.  
Питер зыркнул на него, не снимая маски. Но Уэйд точно знал, что он хмурится.  
— Я встретил Элли на улице примерно через час после того, как ты ушёл, — вздохнул наконец парень. — Они с классом направлялись в музей на экскурсию. Она пожаловалась, что ты уже несколько дней не объявлялся.  
— Я просто забыл про дурацкую экскурсию, а когда вспомнил… — попытался вставить Уэйд.  
Питер устало отмахнулся.  
— Ты бы мог просто сказать, что тебе нужно уйти. Или вообще ничего не объяснять. Врать-то зачем?  
— Питер, я не хотел…  
— Да забей, — снова перебил его парень. — Увидимся завтра.  
И быстро скрылся из поля зрения.  
Уэйд не бросился его догонять.


	3. Chapter 3

Если долго смотреть на рябь телевизора, то нихуя не произойдет. Вот такой вот ебанутый фокус.  
То же самое с холодильником. Гипнотизируй его хоть всю ночь, а жрачки в нем не прибавится.  
И отношения с Питером не наладить, если ничего для этого не делать.  
Нет, ну, кое-что Уэйд все-таки сделал. Он вырубил нахрен сломанный телевизор, хлопнул дверцей холодильника так, что окна задрожали, и решил на глаза Паркеру не попадаться.  
Так всем будет лучше. В первую очередь, самому Питеру.  
Уэйду никак не будет лучше. Он не умеет «лучше». Он не умеет чувствовать себя хорошо.

Порой Уэйд скучал по голосам. Так вокруг была хоть какая-то движуха. Да и было с кем потрындеть, когда накрывался телик.  
Теперь же говорить пришлось с самим собой вслух. И собственный голос казался мерзким. Но деваться некуда.  
— Ну, во всём есть свои плюсы! По крайней мере, теперь я не буду гнить заживо, — сказал он и сам себя не убедил. — Ладно, хорошо. Питеру не придётся смотреть на то, как я гнию заживо.  
Уэйд помнил, каково это. Его мать умирала у него на глазах. И пускай ему умереть не грозило, не завидует он тому, кому придётся за этим наблюдать.  
И он не станет обрекать на это Питера.  
Питти не заслужил этого дерьма.  
Он ведь согласился помочь Уэйду, согласился указать верный путь и всячески поддерживал. Чёрт, они даже друзьями стали. А потом лучшими друзьями. А потом…  
А потом всё стало очень странно.  
Со стороны Уэйда мало что поменялось, он всегда был рад обнять, схватить, ущипнуть, да и просто коснуться своего Паучка. А вот Питера словно магнитом стало к нему тянуть. Объятия становились дольше, случайные прикосновения переставали быть такими уж и случайными, а шутливый флирт между ними вдруг стал каким-то неловким. Уэйд долго не верил своему предчувствию и долго собирался спросить, что, собственно, происходит.  
Или не спрашивать, а взять и поцеловать Питера. И посмотреть, что будет.  
Но потом случилось всё это, и как теперь быть, Уэйд в душе не ебал.  
Всё это он, кажется, говорил вслух. Судя по тому, как пересохло в горле.  
Он встал с постели и как лунатик, шаркая ногами, поплёлся на кухню за водой.  
Глянул на часы, отмечая, что Питер, наверное, уже вернулся домой, если не случилось чего-то непредвиденного.  
Вода смочила горло, но оно всё равно саднило. Странно, раньше ему не составляло труда пиздеть вслух и гораздо дольше.  
Кишки скрутило от мысли о том, что, возможно, именно сегодня он был нужен Паучку. Вдруг до Пита всё-таки добрались плохие ребята? Последние несколько месяцев были слишком спокойными. Не к добру это.  
Уэйд ломанулся к ноуту, пытаясь совладать со внезапно охватившей его дрожью.  
Проверил все новости, твиттер, инстаграм и ютуб по ключевым словам, но, кажется, сегодня всё было тихо. Суперзлодеи не вылезли из своих нор. Человек-паук не попал в беду.  
Хотя случиться могло что угодно! И, возможно, в эту самую минуту Питера спускают в бетонных ботинках на дно залива.  
— Хватит, — осадил Уэйд себя. — Он большой мальчик. Столько лет справлялся без тебя и сейчас справится.  
В общем-то, так оно и было. С Уилсоном в напарниках Паук только надирал всем задницы чуть быстрее.  
Однако тревога продолжала грызть мужчину, не давая уснуть.  
В сон Уэйд себя отправил, с разбегу впечатавшись головой в стену.  
Удар получился недостаточно сильным и не вырубил его сразу. Голова звенела и трещала. Нос, кажется, был сломан, а со лба в глаза текли струйки крови. Вот же бля, лучше б выстрелил в висок. Поленился потом мозги собирать.  
Однако скоро боль немного утихла, и Уэйд наконец потерял сознание.

Лучше бы, конечно, он этого не делал. «Сон» не принёс совершенно никакого облегчения, а голова разболелась ещё сильнее.  
Тошнило.  
И когда Уэйд попытался встать, ноги подогнулись, и он тяжело рухнул обратно на пол. Исцеляющий фактор должен был к этому времени уже нейтрализовать все последствия.  
Не хватало ещё, чтобы он начал барахлить.  
Повалявшись на полу ещё с полчаса, Уэйд наконец-то встал. Ощупал нос, который сросся криво. И, стеная и охая, вправил его. Нет, исцеляющий фактор работал исправно. Но голова всё ещё кружилась. И ходить получалось только по стеночке.  
Он даже проблевался. Желчью, потому что желудок был уже давно отвратительно пуст, как и вся его сраная, бессмысленная и бесконечная жизнь.  
Уилсон уселся на пол и прислонился затылком к прохладной стене. Ну что за блядство.

К вечеру ему полегчало. Настолько, что он даже решился выползти на улицу, чтобы купить еды. Страдания страданиями, а жрать надо. А то он рехнётся ещё сильнее, чем уже есть.  
Пул по привычке надвинул капюшон на глаза, засунул руки в карманы и, горбясь и пряча лицо, вышел из дома и медленно поплёлся в сторону супермаркета. Спохватился, что можно не скрываться, только случайно заметив собственное отражение в витрине. Стянул с головы капюшон.  
Внимания на него никто так и не обратил.

Уэйд лениво оглядывал полки с продуктами, пытаясь понять, чего же ему хочется. Не хотелось, собственно, ничего. Он всё-таки закинул в корзину хлеб и шоколадную пасту. Завтрак взрослого человека, который может себе позволить хоть целую банку нутеллы сожрать в один присест, и никто не скажет ему ни слова. Круто быть взрослым!  
Уэйд хихикнул, представляя, что сказал бы на это Пит. Смешком, однако, он подавился, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд. Ну, началось…  
Уэйд вскинул голову, оглядываясь. И почти потянулся, чтобы напялить капюшон, но остановился.  
Напротив него возле полки с кофе и чаем стояла миловидная светловолосая девушка. Поняв, что её засекли, она смущённо отвернулась.  
Уилсон нахмурился, не до конца понимая, что это вообще было. Он что, ей понравился?  
— Привет блондину от блондина, — сказал он громко, привлекая её внимание, и шутливо отсалютовал.  
Жуть какая. В животе снова закололо. Оставалось только надеяться, что это не повторение утреннего приступа.  
«Это не приступ», — осознал вдруг Уэйд. Это было… волнением?  
Когда в последний раз кто-то незнакомый смотрел на него с интересом? Да просто без отвращения.  
— Эту хрень не бери, — сказал Уилсон, кивнув на банку с кофе в руках девушки. — Как будто земли насыпали и ароматизатором побрызгали.  
— Да? — Голос у неё оказался приятно низким. — А что тогда посоветуешь?  
Пул только открыл рот, чтобы поделиться своим опытом в выборе кофе, как раздался выстрел.  
— Господи, ни дня без пиздеца, — вздохнул мужчина, загораживая новую знакомую собой и оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Какие-то прыщавые школьники, вооружённые пистолетом, решили, что за пиво и чипсы платить не обязательно. К ним уже сбегалась охрана. Нашли блин куда сунуться.  
Ещё один выстрел пришёлся одному из охранников в ногу. Так, ну вот это уже не очень хорошо.  
— Пригнись и не высовывайся, — сказал Уэйд девушке. — Лучше всего ляг на пол. Шальные пули такие шальные.  
Сам же он отошёл подальше, чтобы ненароком никто не попал под выстрелы, предназначавшиеся ему.  
— Эй, дрочеры малолетние. А слабо без своей игрушки, хотя бы двое на одного, м? — крикнул Дэдпул.  
Пацаны оглянулись. Один наставил на него пушку.  
Выстрелить, правда, не успел. Пистолет вылетел из его рук.  
— Мама не учила, что нельзя размахивать своим стволом в публичных местах? — раздался ехидный голос Спайди.  
У Уэйда аж коленки затряслись. Питер, сложив руки на груди, стоял, перегораживая собой выход. Пистолет он подвесил на потолок.  
Тот пацан, у которого отобрали пушку, видимо, оказался посмелее. Ну, или потупее. Он попытался свою игрушку вернуть обратно. А когда не вышло, бросился на Питера.  
— Зря ты это, — вздохнул Паук. — День был просто ужасным, а ещё вы со своим ограблением.  
Товарищ смелого-тупого решил вдруг, что хватит стоять столбом, и бросился другу на помощь. Силы в дураках было много, а вот ловкости и ума — не очень. Уэйд даже не подумал помочь Питу. Просто замер, восхищённо наблюдая за тем, как тот уходит от ударов. Легко, будто танцуя.  
— Я с другом поругался, — пожаловался Питер тем временем, пригвоздив паутиной одного из нападавших к полу. — А теперь он на звонки не отвечает, и дома его нет. Мне бы пойти поискать его, а я тут с вами.  
У Пула едва не вырвалось умильное «ооооу». Но он всё же сдержался.  
Он что, правда не отвечал на звонки? Так, а где его телефон…  
Пока Уэйд вспоминал, куда он мог задевать телефон, Питер уже успел разделаться с преступниками, убедиться, что никто кроме охранника не пострадал и оказать подстреленному первую помощь.  
Уэйда он так и не узнал.  
***  
На следующий день, едва только стемнело, Уэйд снова вышел на улицу и вернулся только поздно ночью.  
На столе лежала записка от Питера, но читать её Уэйд не стал, вместо этого сразу завалившись спать. Проснувшись, он отправил Питу сообщение: «Нужно уладить кое-какие дела, уезжаю из города на неопределённый срок». И после этого проспал ещё часов пять или шесть. Разбудил его глухой удар об пол. Кровать прогнулась под чужим весом.  
— И как это понимать? — спросил Питер.  
Было темно. И света, просачивающегося из открытого окна, было недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть лицо парня.  
С другой стороны, и лица Уэйда тоже не было видно.  
— Никак, — хриплым спросонья голоса отозвался Пул.  
— Если б знал, что ты так отреагируешь, держал бы всё при себе. Я погорячился, Уэйд. Наверняка у тебя были какие-то причины.  
Он протянул руку и нашарил ладонь мужчины через тонкое одеяло.  
Дурацкая привычка спать голышом.  
— Я долго думал… — продолжил Пит. — Надо всем. Я, наверное, сделал что-то не так. Поторопился, или… Или вообще ошибся. Я просто подумал, что ты… И… Ну…  
Он совсем сбился с мысли, смущённый и растерянный.  
Уэйд вздохнул. Не зная, что ответить.  
Обнять бы его сейчас. Но этого сделать никак нельзя.  
— Мне правда надо уехать, — сказал Уилсон. — Уладить кое-какие вопросы с Шиклой.  
— Оу… — Питер убрал руку. — Хорошо.  
Кровать снова скрипнула. Тёмная фигура загородила окно.  
Уэйд скользнул взглядом по знакомым очертаниям. Если бы Питер знал, как часто и пристально Пул его рассматривает… Едва ли у них сложились бы такие тесные отношения.  
— Сообщи, как вернёшься, — сказал Питер, оборачиваясь.  
Из приоткрытого окна донёсся порыв ветра, посылая по голой коже волну мурашек.  
— И… Уэйд?  
— Ммм?  
— Скажи мне, я ошибся? Насчёт того, что у нас происходит.  
— Мы можем это обсудить, когда я вернусь?  
— Х-хорошо, конечно, — затараторил Питер. — До встречи!  
Он исчез так быстро, что Уэйд даже не успел пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку.  
Ну и правильно. Уже дошутился блядь.  
Завтра надо будет собрать вещи и свалить в мотель. Или в другую берлогу. Вряд ли Питер ещё раз здесь появится, но рисковать не стоило.  
Окно осталось приоткрытым, и в комнате стало по-настоящему холодно. Но хуже было то, как мерзко чувствовал себя Уэйд из-за очередного вранья.  
Вернее, полуправды. С Шиклой и впрямь стоило разобраться. Но для начала нужно было с ней связаться.  
В конце концов, Уилсон снова заснул. Но до самого утра мучился кошмарами, в которых Питер умирал у него на руках, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать.


	4. Chapter 4

Дышать чистым и свежим воздухом — без маски — это ли не счастье?  
Автобус, проехавший мимо, обдал Уэйда выхлопами.  
Ах, как прекрасно!  
Мотаться по городу не пряча лицо и впрямь было круто. От него не разбегались с воплями дети, ему улыбались девушки и даже некоторые парни. И не будь всё так заёбисто, ух бы он оторвался!  
Только вот все его прогулки так или иначе приводили его к зданию Паркер Индастриес, а вернее, к кафешке неподалёку, где Питер очень любил скрываться от бумажек и надоедливых людей, а Уэйд составлял ему в этом компанию.

Уэйд замер на пороге в нерешительности. Внутрь он раньше не заходил, просто шёл мимо, сквозь окно подмечая, там ли Пит. А если там, то всё ли с ним в порядке.  
Но сегодня… Сегодня он решился на отчаянный шаг.  
Уилсон толкнул дверь, оглянулся по сторонам, будто ища кого-то знакомого, и направился к одному из столов.  
Место было очень неудобное, Питеру со своего места нужно было лишь поднять голову, чтобы его засечь.  
Но рискнуть стоило.  
Волновался он совершенно напрасно. Питер так уткнулся в книжку, что даже кофе отхлёбывать забывал, и тот тоскливо стыл рядом.  
Знакомая официантка — кажется, её звали Рейчел — принесла Уэйду меню, не забыв дежурно пофлиртовать. Она тоже его не узнала. Но, надо сказать, точно так же она себя вела и когда Дэдпул был в своем костюме, и даже когда светил безобразной мордой.  
— Гиблое дело, — сказала она, проследив за взглядом Уэйда, пока наливала кофе.  
— У меня на лбу что ли написано? — фыркнул мужчина.  
— Я давно тут работаю, такие взгляды сразу узнаю.  
— На что поспорим?  
Девушка криво усмехнулась.  
— Я даже не знаю, нравятся ему девушки или парни. А он ходит сюда уже несколько лет. Но если тебе повезёт, то кофе за мой счёт.  
— А если не повезет, то с меня кофе, только где-нибудь не здесь, — улыбнулся Уэйд.  
— Уже ищешь запасной вариант? — хмыкнула Рейчел. — Договорились.  
Фух, ну погнали!  
Уэйд отпил горячий кофе и чуть не выплюнул его себе на колени. Ну, все через жопу.  
Официантка хихикнула из-за своей стойки. Уэйд скорчил ей рожу и встал из-за столика, направляясь к Питеру, который всё ещё не реагировал на внешний мир.  
— Хэй, а я эту книжку читал, в конце все жили долго и счастливо, — Уэйд постарался изменить интонации и голос.  
Питер вздрогнул, поднимая на него хмурый взгляд. Однако через мгновение складка между бровей разгладилась.  
— Я сильно сомневаюсь, — сказал он негромко, демонстрируя обложку.  
«Основы кристаллографии», — прочитал Уэйд.  
Господи, Питер, ты — король всех задротов.  
— Ммм, перепутал с Алисой в стране чудес, — быстро нашелся Уэйд и сам себя пригласил сесть.  
Пит не сводил с него удивленного взгляда.  
— Я Джек, — ляпнул Уилсон первое, что пришло в голову.  
Надо было продумать это раньше. Почему Джек?! Почему нельзя было назваться каким-нибудь Микаэлем или Владимиром из России. Русский акцент у него получается особенно хорошо.  
Ну, Джек так Джек. Главное, не забыть.  
Паркер совсем растерялся, смерив протянутую для пожатия руку удивленным взглядом.  
— Питер, — проговорил он, все же легко сжимая ладонь мужчины.  
Да уж, легко забыть, что в общении с нормальными людьми социальные навыки Паучка оставляют желать лучшего.  
Уэйд почувствовал между лопаток взгляд Рейчел и выпрямил плечи, включая всё свое обаяние. Уж что-что, а заболтать Пита до смерти он всегда мог.  
Держался Паркер, правда, настороженно. И правильно. Нечего с незнакомыми дядями любезничать. Даже такими симпатичными. Особенно такими симпатичными.  
Однако, чем больше Уэйд пиздел, тем больше расслаблялся Пит. Даже посмеиваться начал, когда Уилсон схватил его книжку и попытался прочитать оттуда отрывок.  
Правда, самому Уэйду расслабляться не стоило. Надо было следить за тем, что он говорит и как он это говорит. Пару раз с языка едва не сорвались привычные словечки, а однажды пришлось натурально прикусить себе язык, чтобы не назвать Пита малышом.  
Но в целом Питер, вроде бы, ничего не заподозрил.  
Они точно трещали около часа, а то и дольше. И, судя по улыбке девушки, подошедшей, чтобы наполнить их кружки, халявный кофе он выиграл.  
В конце концов Питеру позвонили и потребовали немедленно возвратиться на работу. Он тяжело вздохнул, допил кофе в несколько глотков и поднялся из-за стола.  
— Приятно было поболтать, — сказал он, кивая Уэйду, пока доставал деньги из кармана.  
Такой же вежливый кивок достался и официантке.  
Уэйд ответил кривой улыбкой, и, когда Пит был уже в дверях, окликнул его:  
— Завтра тут же в то же время?  
Парень обернулся, явно борясь с расплывающейся по лицу улыбкой.  
— Посмотрим, — пожал он плечами и спрятал руки в карманы.  
Господи, что он делает?  
Едва за Питом закрылась дверь, Уэйд уронил голову на стол и ударился лбом.  
Что он делает, что он делает…  
И как потом будет из этого выпутываться?  
— Ты победил, — сказала подошедшая Рейчел. — Кажется, ты ему понравился.  
— Угу… — простонал Уэйд в стол. — А я что говорил.  
Он оставил чаевые, с лихвой покрывающие весь его счёт. Всё-таки победил он не совсем честно.  
***  
На следующий день Питер был там же. Как и через день. Как и каждый день всю грёбаную неделю. И каждый вечер Уэйд находил на себе новые шрамы. Вся рука от запястья до локтя уже была как кусок мяса. В такое же мессиво превращался и низ живота. Уэйд прятал всю эту красоту под бинтами, чтобы, если вдруг задерется одежда, не шокировать окружающих этой херней. Лицо пока что оставалось нетронутым, не считая не сходящего угря, но его Уэйд старательно залеплял пластырем — спасибо людям, которые придумали пластыри телесного цвета.  
Всё равно процесс был слишком медленным. И заёбистым вдобавок. Ныла и зудела повреждённая кожа. Это не доставляло сильных болевых ощущений, но здорово отвлекало, постоянно находясь где-то на периферии сознания.  
Ещё хуже было то, что творилось в голове. Почти всю жизнь в нём боролся страх одиночества со страхом быть отвергнутым и непонятым. Опять. Как и всякий грёбаный раз. Это происходило так часто, что Уэйд и счёт перестал вести. И дело было не в страшном ебале. И даже не в отвратительных манерах и весьма специфичном характере.  
Дело было в том, что он никогда и никому не был нужен так, как нужны ему были другие люди. Всякий раз, как ему казалось, что вот, сейчас, вот оно. Кто-то наконец его захотел, кто-то наконец его полюбил, кто-то пожелал узнать его. И когда он начинал доверять и открываться… Бах, и все исчезало. Весь интерес к нему проходил. Вся любовь оставалась дежурной, пресной. Равнодушной. Что вообще с ним было не так?  
Надеяться на что-либо он в конце концов перестал. Он всё ещё пытался любить и заботиться, и его любовь и заботу с благодарностью принимали. Но едва ли нашелся бы хоть кто-то, кто хотел заботиться о нём в ответ.  
По крайней мере, так было до защитника всех сирых и убогих, Питера Паркера.  
И теперь — Уэйд не хотел это признавать, — но ему начало казаться, что однажды Питер сможет утолить эту бешеную жажду тепла, заполнить всепожирающую пустоту внутри, заставить почувствовать хоть что-то кроме страха, неуверенности и смертельной усталости.  
***  
— Слишком хорошая погода, чтобы торчать в четырех стенах, — выдал Уэйд вместо приветствия, подлетев к столу Питера.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, он махнул Рейчел.  
— Любовь моя, заверни нам с собой!  
Девушка рассмеялась и достала бумажные стаканчики под кофе.  
— Мне скоро надо будет идти, — вяло попытался запротестовать Пит.  
— Уйдешь, когда надо будет, — отмахнулся Уэйд.

На солнышке Питер и сам расцвёл. Перестал хмуриться и киснуть. Начал язвить. Это было отличным знаком.  
Они зашли в дальний угол парка, и Питер шлёпнулся на траву, притягивая колени к груди.  
Уэйд сел рядом и передал парню его кофе. Отчекрыжил крышку со своего, проверяя, нарисовала ли Рейч что-нибудь пеной. Оказалось, что нарисовала. Правда, сердечко это было или жопа, Уилсон так и не понял.  
Пит вдруг закашлялся, и Уэйд поднял на него взгляд.  
— Что? — тут же спросил он. — Горячо?  
— Угу, — парень развернул свой стакан, демонстрируя аккуратно выведенные черным маркером буквы: «Удачного свидания!»  
— Вот же козявка, — немного нервно рассмеялся Уэйд и посмотрел на всякий случай и на свой стаканчик. Там тоже послание имелось.  
«Поцелуй его прямо сейчас».  
— Что там? — Пит как-то совсем незаметно оказался рядом, касаясь плеча.  
— Карта сокровищ. Кыш, это наш с Рейчел секрет! — Уэйд закрыл надпись рукой.  
— Ну и пожалуйста, — закатил глаза Питер. — Передай ей потом, что это не было свиданием.  
— Ты так уверен? — усмехнулся Дэдпул.  
— Хм, дай подумать… — Питер прикусил губу, и Уэйд конкретно на это залип.  
— Слово «свидание» ни разу не звучало, мы просто шли прогуляться.  
— А если это подразумевалось? — Уилсон хитро прищурился.  
— А это подразумевалось? — Питер вытянул ноги и сложил руки на груди, не собираясь уступать.  
Солнце светило ему прямо в лицо, заставляя забавно щуриться.  
— Да, — ляпнул Уэйд.  
Паркер охренел от такой откровенности. Он-то небось надеялся на долгую возню языками. О, Уэйд бы повозил языком… Только в более приятных целях.  
— Тогда покажи, что на стакане написано, — выдал наконец парень.  
— Какой ты нетерпеливый, — засмеялся Уэйд, убирая стакан подальше. — Всему своё время, Питер.  
Господи, теперь это чудо надулось.  
— Лучше расскажи мне про самое провальное свидание в своей жизни, — Пул попытался ткнуть Пита в бок, но тот увернулся. Ах, это его паучье чутьё.  
— Хм… Свидание, на которое девушка вообще не пришла? — Питер пожал плечами. — Было довольно стремно.  
— Как можно было не прийти к тебе, не понимаю, — фыркнул Уэйд.  
— Грубая лесть тебе не поможет, — усмехнулся Питер.  
— А что поможет?  
— Покажи, что Рейчел написала тебе на стакане.  
— Моё имя в сердечке, но это личное.  
— Ну, как хочешь, — вздохнул Паркер. — А твоё самое провальное свидание?  
— Хм… — протянул Уэйд. — Так много вариантов пришло на ум. Некоторые из-за морально-этических соображений придётся опустить. Но, наверное, когда мой парень спросил «с чего ты взял, что я твой парень?»  
И да, это был Питер, и это было нихуя не свидание.  
Паук засмеялся, чуть запрокидывая голову. Даже сейчас он блядь ржёт.  
— Прости, — выдавил он наконец. — Это жестоко и не смешно.  
И снова прыснул.  
— Да что уж там, — вздохнул Пул.  
Его и самого уже подбивало рассмеяться. — Ладно, хватит про неудачи. Расскажи… Я не знаю. Про первую влюбленность что ли?  
Пит мигом изменился в лице, и Уэйд понял, насколько проебался.  
— Я бы лучше это не ворошил.  
— Понимаю, прости. Может быть, про последнюю? Прямо сейчас у тебя кто-нибудь есть?  
Пит фыркнул, поджав губы.  
— Чёрт знает, — сказал он, глядя на Уэйда. — Кажется, у меня что-то происходит с одним идиотом, которого мне не посчастливилось называть своим лучшим другом.  
Ауч.  
— Но всё сложно.  
— Он тебе нравится? — спросил Уэйд, стараясь не выдать охватившего его волнения.  
Питер опустил голову и больше не смотрел ему в глаза.  
— Да, думаю да, — он покачал головой. — Т-твоя очередь.  
Ох… Да уж.  
Уэйд прочистил горло.  
— Ну, — начал Уэйд издалека. — Сложно поверить, но у меня не самые хорошие отношения складываются с людьми. И самооценка не такая крутая, как можно ожидать от такого красавчика, — он демонстративно приложил ладонь к груди и закатил глаза, наслаждаясь смехом Пита. — И я раньше был не таким, как сейчас. Был гораздо хуже. Делал некрасивые вещи. И в какой-то момент так вымотал этим сам себя, что захотел перемен. И… И он помог. Поддержал меня во всём, отнёсся с пониманием и теплотой. Я даже не думал, что заслуживаю чего-то подобного. Кого-то подобного. Но благодаря ему моя жизнь впервые за дохренищу лет изменилась в лучшую сторону, — он усмехнулся и наконец перевёл взгляд на Пита.  
Тот замер, едва дыша. Губы приоткрыты. Глаза блестят от эмоций, природу которых Уэйд так и не определил.  
— Никогда не встречал кого-то такого же доброго, как он. И такого же классного.  
— Но?..  
Уилсон не сразу понял, что сказал Пит. Это больше похоже было на выдох, будто весь воздух выбили из его лёгких.  
— Сложно объяснить. Но я вроде как не хочу ему навредить.  
Питер хмыкнул, обнимая колени.  
— Ты не считаешь, что он способен постоять за себя сам?  
— Ещё как. Жопу надерет кому угодно. Но он постоянно это делает — стоит за себя. И за всех остальных заодно. Не хочу создавать ему ещё больше проблем.  
Паркер спрятал лицо на пару мгновений, а потом поднял голову и скользнул взглядом по Уэйду.  
— Хочу тебя поцеловать, — признался Паук. — И у тебя кофе уже остыл.  
Он демонстративно отхлебнул из стаканчика Пула.  
— Как ты… — Уэйд обернулся к тому месту, где стоял его кофе, но там, конечно, ничего уже не было. — Стащил, пока я пиздел?  
— Ага.  
Только через несколько мгновений до него дошла первая часть фразы Пита.  
— Э, погоди, ты сказал, что…  
— Что? — Питер приподнял бровь, будто и не говорил ничего. Как у него всякий раз выходило выглядеть таким невинным?  
— Что хочешь меня поцеловать, — великодушно напомнил Уэйд.  
— Ах, это…  
— Поясни, потому что…  
Паук шикнул на него и подсел ближе.  
Его губы тронула смущённая улыбка. Нашёл когда смущаться.  
Уилсон точно не знал, насколько глупо выглядит сейчас сам.  
— Значит, у нас всё-таки свидание, — сделал вывод он.  
— Вроде того, — усмехнулся Питер. — Считай, что я расчувствовался от твоей истории.  
— Не зря я её придумал.  
Питер фыркнул и потянулся к его губам.  
Фух. Вот оно. Уэйд зажмурился и быстро припал к его рту, не мешкая, чтобы не струсить. Приоткрыл один глаз, но глаза Пита были закрыты.  
Что-то сжалось внутри, когда язык парня скользнул в его рот. Уэйд часто представлял себе, как целуется Пит.  
Оказалось, очень даже пиздато. Хм, а что будет, если…  
Уэйд опустил ладонь на его поясницу, придерживая, и прижался к Паучку ещё теснее, перехватывая инициативу.  
Пит сдавленно простонал, хватаясь за плечи Уэйда. Да-а-а, вот так…  
Уэйд и не подозревал, что задержал дыхание, пока голову не начало вести от недостатка кислорода. Он на мгновение оторвался от губ Питера, чтобы перевести дыхание. И тут же встретил обеспокоенный взгляд.  
— Староват я стал, — пояснил Уилсон.  
— А я уж думал, что ты зассал, — прищурился Пит.  
— Ха-ха! Я зассал? Да я сама смелость!  
И уложил несопротивляющегося Питера на лопатки, нависая сверху.  
Замер, любуясь. Не часто доводилось увидеть его настолько близко. Уэйд провёл указательным пальцем по его переносице, очертил бровь и по скуле спустился к губам. Пит не спускал с него пристальный взгляд.  
Что они делают?  
— Всё может стать гораздо сложнее, — предупредил Уэйд. — И для тебя, и для меня.  
— А может и не стать, — выдохнул Питер, перехватывая его руку за запястье и спуская себе на шею. — Просто… Не думал, что когда-нибудь буду тем, кто скажет это… Отпусти себя. Плевать на последствия.  
Да, это он мог.  
Они снова целовались, пока Пит не начал сдавленно постанывать. И от этого в штанах Уилсона стало совсем тесно, что не укрылось от внимания парня.  
— Тут недалеко до моей работы, — прошептал Пит, облизывая припухшие губы. — Доберёмся без приключений.  
Уэйд хмыкнул, вскакивая на ноги, и протянул ему руку.  
— Без приключений жить бы стало скучно и пресно.


	5. Chapter 5

Уэйд у Пита на работе бывал не часто. Слишком много тут было народа, слишком много стекла, слишком много всего. Шумно, ярко и все дохуя умные.  
Поэтому глазеть по сторонам с круглыми глазами, чего требовал его образ, не составило для Уилсона никакого труда.  
Питер стремительной походкой человека, у которого каждая секунда на счету, направился в сторону лифтов. Будто и не он пятнадцать минут назад дразняще медленно лапал его за всякие интересные места, ага.  
Уэйд старался не отставать, одновременно лавируя между какими-то непонятными людьми, суетящимися в холле.  
Они миновали пару КПП, на которых Питер бросил только «он со мной» и их без проблем пустили дальше.  
Когда приехал лифт и из него вышло несколько рабочих, Питер втянул Уэйда внутрь и вдавил кнопку этажа.  
— Мистер Паркер! — донеслось до них из холла. — Подождите!  
Какой-то долговязый пацан нёсся к лифту на всех парах.  
Дверь начала закрываться перед запыхавшимся парнем, размахивающим бумажками.  
— Ой, — Питер скорчил расстроенную мордаху и нажал на кнопку. — Кажется, заело!  
И для верности Пит вдавил её ещё несколько раз, прежде чем двери окончательно схлопнулись.  
Уэйд проследил за его рукой и криво усмехнулся.  
Прижался к Питу со спины, вжимая его в дверь.  
— Не та кнопка, — прошептал мужчина ему в ухо, оглаживая бёдра.  
— Я такой невнимательный, — вздохнул Питер, откидывая голову Уэйду на плечо и подставляясь под ласки.  
— Нас не увидят? — спросил вдруг Уэйд, оглядываясь. Кроме металлической двери, лифт был стеклянным со всех сторон.  
Питер развернулся и опустил ладонь Уилсону на щёку, заставляя посмотреть на него.  
— Стекло прозрачно только с этой стороны, — шёпотом проговорил парень. — Снаружи поверхность зеркальная.  
— Как удобно, — криво улыбнулся Уэйд, ловя его ладонь.  
Прижался губами к запястью.  
Питер шумно выдохнул. Насколько же он чувствителен к прикосновениям, и это Уэйд ещё не разгулялся во всю.  
Губы Пула дёрнулись, и по коже прошёл холодок. Нормально ли — приревновать Пита к самому себе? Желудок скрутило неприятными ощущениями.  
Питер не должен, просто не может так… Хотеть кого-то.  
«Ты сам его отшил, — напомнил себе Уэйд. — Он теперь должен сидеть в монастыре и ждать, пока ты созреешь? Схуяли?»  
— Хэй… — тихо позвал Питер. — Что-то не так?  
— Всё так, — ответил Уэйд и притянул его ближе, целуя.  
Лифт звякнул, оповещая о том, что они приехали на этаж, и Питер мгновенно отпрыгнул в сторону, приглаживая волосы. Опять натянул на лицо бесстрастное выражение.  
Уэйд поправил рубашку и поспешил за вновь рванувшим с места парнем, залипая на его задницу. Хороша. Что в спандексе, что в джинсах, что в растянутых пижамных штанах.  
Уэйд подозревал, что без всего ещё лучше. Возможно, сегодня он узнает наверняка.

Всё происходило слишком быстро и одновременно слишком медленно.  
Вот Питер суетливо закрывает за ними дверь, а вот сообщает кому-то по громкой связи, что в ближайшее время его лучше не беспокоить.  
Уэйд растерянно моргал, наблюдая за его метаниями. Вся уверенность, какая только была, резко его покинула. Он вдруг посмотрел на Паркера уже совсем другими глазами. Желудок сдавило спазмом.  
Возможно, это его единственная возможность быть с Питером и не причинить ему боли. И, наверное, глупо было бы ей не воспользоваться.  
Уилсон тяжело сглотнул и натянул на лицо привычную ухмылку. Шагнул вперёд, сгребая парня в объятиях и припадая губами к его шее.  
— У меня важная встреча, — продолжал невозмутимо вещать Питер.  
Впрочем, когда руки Уэйда опустились на его задницу, всю невозмутимость как рукой сняло.  
Он едва успел отключиться. У него вырвался тяжёлый и громкий вздох.  
Сильные руки сдавили плечи Пула.  
— Всегда мечтал отсосать боссу под столом, — вдруг ляпнул Уэйд.  
Питер усмехнулся, щекоча дыханием шею.  
— Ты тут не работаешь, — напомнил он.  
— И что? Никогда не слыхал про ролевые игры?  
Пальцы Уэйда уже расстёгивали пряжку ремня.  
Питер тоже развлекался как мог, оглаживая плечи Уилсона и оставляя влажные дорожки от языка на горячей коже.  
— Надоело быть боссом. Придумай лучше что-нибудь ещё, — шёпотом заявил он.  
Уэйд закатил глаза и отстранил его от себя.  
— Ты главного не понял! — взмахнул мужчина руками. — Я хочу тебе отсосать. Так что, будь добр, сядь на свой трон и не выёбывайся.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, вплоть до полёта из окна. Но только не того, что Питер захихикает, покраснеет и упадёт в кресло, широко разводя руки.  
— Доволен? — спросил он, изогнув бровь.  
Блядь. Стояком Уилсона можно было уже стекло резать.  
— Очень, — признался он, склоняясь над Питером и кладя ладонь ему на затылок.  
Пит с готовностью закрыл глаза, ожидая поцелуя. Уэйд не смог сдержать смешок. И вместо этого потёрся носом о его щёку, от чего парень обиженно зафырчал и попытался увернуться.  
Лёгкое касание губ, чтобы стереть с них усмешку. Провести ладонями по груди и животу, расстегнуть пуговицу и ширинку.  
Уэйд уже видел член Питера. Подглядел, когда тот ходил отлить.  
И долго потом наяривал в том же туалете, представляя себе всякое разное.  
И вот тебе на. Можно взять в руку, провести по всей длине, помассировать головку. Ниже, к поджавшимся яичкам.  
И даже не получить за всё это по морде!  
Питер откинулся на спинку кресла и вцепился в подлокотники мёртвой хваткой.  
— Да не напрягайся ты так, радость моя, — подъебал Уэйд, касаясь губами плоти. — Это не больно.  
— П-пошёл ты, — выговорил Питер.  
— Ммм… — отозвался Уэйд, обжигая дыханием. — Успеется ещё.  
И, пресекая дальнейшую полемику, обхватил головку и провёл по ней языком.  
Питер закашлялся и выгнулся в спине, когда Пул вобрал практически до основания. Парень опустил руку ему на затылок, пропуская светлые пряди между пальцами.  
— Ох, ч-чёрт… — у Питера вырвался стон. — Д-да… Господи…  
Чем громче он стонал, тем сильнее это раззадоривало Уэйда. Он скользил языком по стволу, помогал себе рукой. Этот минет Питер должен был запомнить надолго.  
Да что там — навсегда!  
— Вот так… Как же охуенно!  
Он попытался отстранить Уэйда, но тот и не шелохнулся. И позволил Питеру, вскрикнув, кончить ему в рот.  
Затем довольно улыбался и вытирал губы, наблюдая за тем, как Паркер едва не стекает со стула лужицей.  
Как только тот пришёл в себя, то сразу поднялся и протянул Уэйду руку.  
— Идём, — сказал он, кивая на стоящий сбоку диван.

Питер выглядел слишком уязвимым в такой позе. Слишком доверчиво подставлялся. Разве можно вот так?..  
Уэйду хотелось наорать на него, вправить ему мозги. И вместе с тем хотелось прижать его к себе и никогда больше не отпускать. Войти в него, соединиться с ним и умереть так.  
Жаль только, умереть он не может.  
Уэйд скомкал рубашку Пита на спине и чуть потянул, заставляя его выпрямиться.  
— Как думаешь, сможешь кончить ещё разок? — спросил Уэйд, проводя ладонями по бёдрам.  
— Смотря как будешь стараться, — сипло ответил парень.  
Пул усмехнулся, спуская с него штаны и трусы.  
А затем надавил на шею, опуская обратно.  
Питер уложил лоб на сложенные ладони и замер. Даже дыхание задержал.  
Уэйд не торопился. Пусть в памяти отложится каждый момент этого дня. Каждый изгиб тела Питера. Каждое его слово, вырвавшееся против воли.  
Пальцы Пула скользнули в ложбинку между ягодиц. Подушечки размяли дырку, от чего Пит выругался сквозь сжатые зубы и прогнулся в пояснице.  
— Как ты красиво подставляешься, — Уэйд смочил слюной пальцы и вновь коснулся прохода. — Я так понимаю, смазки у тебя нет?  
— Н-нет, — выдавил Питер.  
Мужчина вздохнул.  
— Тогда придётся выкручиваться.  
Питер повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.  
Красный от смущения, разморённый недавним оргазмом. Волосы прилипли ко лбу. Глаза блестят. Не Паучок, а произведение искусства.  
— Сдвинь ноги, — попросил Уэйд, наконец-то расстёгивая собственные штаны.  
Питер сделал так, как ему сказали.  
— Что ты задумал? — прохрипел он, когда Уэйд просунул член между его ног.  
— Не хочу тебя рвать. Сожми меня бёдрами, детка.  
— Господи… — простонал Питер.  
Он напрягся, и мышцы отчётливо проступили под кожей. Уэйд очертил их пальцами и толкнулся вперёд, удерживая Питера за бёдра. Начал двигаться неторопливо, подбирая темп. Питер сжал себя одной рукой, и Уэйд ускорился, выбивая из него отрывистые вздохи.  
Голову вело от осознания того, что всё это на самом деле. И что он делает это, почти не заморачиваясь последствиями.  
Что они оба это делают. И что Питер с ним. Пусть и не знает этого.  
— Блядь, — вырвалось у Уэйда, когда все внутри напряглось, готовое взорваться. — Блядь, блядь, блядь.  
Питер заёрзал, сжимая его ещё сильнее. Его рука двигалась уже сама по себе — рвано и неритмично. Уэйд дождался, пока он кончит — практически беззвучно на этот раз, потому что уже сорвал себе голос — и только после этого позволил себе дойти до пика. И едва не рухнул, задыхаясь.  
— Ох блядь… — повторил он, задирая рубашку Пита и утыкаясь лбом во влажную кожу. Прошёлся губами по выступающим позвонкам.  
Питер что-то согласно пробурчал и сполз на диван целиком, падая животом прямо в лужу их с Уэйдом спермы.

Уилсон столкнулся с ассистенткой Питера в дверях.  
— Здрастье, — проговорил он, поправляя рубашку.  
Та смерила его суровым взглядом снизу вверх и сухо кивнула.  
— Питер? — обратилась она к парню, крутившемуся возле стола. — Что за важная встреча, о которой я ни сном, ни духом?  
Упс.  
Уэйд всё же обернулся, из последних сил стараясь не заржать. Поймал растерянный взгляд Питера.  
А потом посмотрел на диван, который никто так и не додумался привести в порядок.  
Питер, а вслед за ним и ассистентка, повернули голову в том же направлении.  
О-оу.  
Точно пора сваливать.  
— Хорошая была встреча! — выдал Уилсон и быстро скрылся за дверью, практически бегом кидаясь к лифту.  
***  
Шикла наконец вышла на связь и сообщила, где её искать. Осталось только добраться до неё и придумать, как убедить вернуть всё как было.  
Впрочем, скоро и не придётся ничего придумывать.  
Уэйд швырнул сумку на кровать и поскрёб грудь. Он не хотел лишний раз смотреть — и так знал, что там теперь тоже всё плохо.  
Не хуже, чем было, конечно. Но на фоне здоровой кожи больная казалась особенно уродской.  
— Так, трусы взял, костюм на мне, тапки взял, что забыл?.. — вслух спросил себя Уэйд.  
— Совесть забыл, — процедил Паук откуда-то сбоку.  
Уилсон даже обернуться не успел, как оказался пришпилен паутиной к стене.  
Питер спрыгнул с подоконника, скрещивая руки на груди. Подошёл к нему ближе.  
— Ты заебал бегать. Будь мужиком, в конце концов, и пошли меня в лицо. Ты знаешь меня, я отвалю.


	6. Chapter 6

Блядь. Неловко как-то получилось.  
— Даже не спросишь моё стоп-слово? — промурчал Уэйд. — Шалунишка.  
Томный вздох.  
Питер приблизился к нему, и Уэйд сильнее вжался в стену, насколько это было возможно. Даже затылком ударился.  
Маски Пит не снял, но и без того было ясно, насколько он зол.  
— Я жду, — предупредил он.  
— Тетрахлорметан! — выкрикнул Пул, голос едва не сорвался на визг.  
— Чего?!  
— Моё стоп-слово. Вычитал у тебя в книжке и решил, что оно больше подходит, чем «чимичанга». Потому что, ну, знаешь, это я могу во время секса и ляпнуть, а вот тетрахлорметан точно не выговорю! Сколько там букв р? Тет-ра…  
— Хватит клоуничать, — Питер обхватил себя руками, плечи поникли.  
Ох, Уэйд и рад бы… Но если его начало нести, то процесс уже не остановить.  
— Смех, между прочим, продлевает жизнь!  
Он подергал руками, проверяя прочность паутины. Бесполезно. Хм, а не получится ли дотянуться до ножа?..  
— Ты бы попробовал, — продолжил Уилсон. — Как думаешь, сколько мне лет? Я так долго живу, потому что постоянно смеюсь.  
— Я тебя понял, — вздохнул вдруг Питер. — Смейся дальше. Проживешь ещё столько же.  
Он развернулся к окну. Он же не собирается уйти? Чёрт.  
— Питер! Питер, подожди! — выкрикнул Уэйд, но когда парень обернулся, его будто парализовало.  
— Я… — попытался выдавить из себя мужчина. — Я…  
По пальцам можно было пересчитать те случаи, когда Уэйд терял дар речи.  
И вот, пожалуйста. Он жалок, уродлив, устал. Распят на стене и не может выдавить из себя ни словечка, чтобы не дать Питу уйти.  
— Не надо, — пробормотал Уэйд.  
— Не надо что?  
Уилсон опустил подбородок и покачал головой.  
На самом деле, не такой уж и большой у него выбор.  
Рассказать всё или потерять Пита навсегда.  
— Сними с меня маску, — глухо попросил Уэйд. — Только пообещай, что не свалишь сразу же и дашь мне шанс все объяснить.  
— Я здесь, чтобы ты мне всё объяснил, — сказал Питер, подходя ближе.  
Он обхватил лицо Уэйда ладонями и погладил скулы большими пальцами.  
Спустился к краям маски.  
В табло Паук всегда бил больно. Да и в другие места тоже. Хоть бы по шарам не зарядил со зла…  
Паркер сдёрнул с него маску одним рывком, и Уэйд зажмурился.  
Судя по звукам, Питер всё ещё был здесь.  
Но молчание как-то затянулось… Уэйд приоткрыл один глаз. Грёбаная паучья маска, за ней совсем не было видно эмоций Питера.  
— Ты, наверное, хочешь меня убить. И это абсолютно нормально! Я сам бы себя убил, если бы мог. И я… Господи, скажи хоть что-нибудь, я сейчас рожу нахрен! Или нет, не говори, если я рожу, то мы получим кучу денег и сможем…  
— Я что-то пока не слышу объяснений, — заметил Питер, комкая в руках красный клок ткани.  
— Эм, ну… Я просто п-приглядывал за тобой иногда, ну, чтобы удостовериться, что ты тут в порядке… И Рейч заметила, как я на тебя пялюсь, и говорит «спорим, он тебя отошьёт?», а ты меня знаешь, Пит, со мной нельзя спорить! И я правда хотел только поздороваться, чтобы она выкусила, и уйти, но потом что-то пошло не так, а потом… Потом всё слишком далеко зашло, и я… Почему ты не выглядишь ни удивлённым, ни раздражённым? Я это и не видя твоего лица могу определить по осанке. Когда ты злишься, ты так немного втягиваешь шею, ну как кот, того и гляди встанешь на дыбы. Кстати, почему ты не стал Человеком-котом? Вот бы круто было! Ты бы свои яйца мог вылизывать. Или ты и так можешь? Насколько ты гибкий? Ой, я отвлёкся. О чем это я? Так вот, когда ты удивлён, ты наоборот выпрямляешься и такой типа «чего?». И не подумай, я всё это знаю не потому, что как маньяк наблюдаю за тобой каждую секунду, что мы тусим вместе. А потому… А, нет, именно поэтому.  
Он остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, но Питер медленно покачал головой.  
Уилсон так и замер.  
— Ты правда думал, что я тебя не узнал? — тихо спросил парень.  
Челюсть у Уэйда так и отвисла.  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты себя ведешь, когда расстроен или злишься? Как начинаешь болтать без умолку, когда нервничаешь? И, думаешь, я не знаю, как ты себя ведешь, когда пытаешься врать мне?  
Паук отвернулся от него, перевёл взгляд на окно.  
— Меня сначала это удивило. Потом насмешило. Я решил тебе подыграть, а потом…  
— Всё зашло слишком далеко? — подсказал Уэйд.  
Парень кивнул.  
— Мне жаль, что я пытался тебя обмануть, хоть и без умысла. Но мне не жаль, что мы усрали диван в твоём кабинете.  
Питер не смог сдержать смешок и опустил голову.  
— Хороший был диван, надеюсь, его очистят.  
Он подошел ближе и закатал маску до носа.  
— Но мне тоже не жаль, — он обхватил лицо Уэйда ладонями и прижался к его губам.  
— Ммм, Спайди, может, всё-таки освободишь меня? — спросил тот, когда Пит отстранился.  
На губах парня вдруг появилась совсем уж нехорошая улыбка.  
— Хм… — задумчиво протянул он, закусив губу. — Тетрахлорметан, ты сказал?  
— О-оу, — глаза Уэйда округлились. — Кажется, я влип.  
— Ну и поделом тебе.  
Питер вдруг прижался к нему тесно-тесно. Так, что выбил весь воздух из лёгких. Или это Уэйд сам так тяжело и глубоко задышал. Главным образом от того, что совсем уже перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— Я всё ещё злюсь, — сообщил Питер, а вот руки его сообщали совершенно противоположное.  
Большими пальцами Пит надавил на тазовые косточки и помассировал их. Щёки Пула обдало жаром. Как у восьмиклассницы, которую лапают на выпускном.  
— И ты всё ещё ничего мне не объяснил… — губы коснулись щеки.  
В какой момент его штаны оказались расстёгнутыми, Уэйд так и не понял.  
Невыносимо хотелось коснуться. Стянуть настоебавшие перчатки и вытряхнуть Питера из спандекса. А потом неторопливо, будто в последний раз, изучать каждый дюйм его тела.  
В прошлый раз у него было слишком мало времени. Да и он наивно полагал, что он для Пита чужой человек.  
Чёрт. Если бы парень отвернулся хотя бы секунд на десять, Пул умудрился бы достать нож и освободиться.  
Ладонь Питера скользнула ему в трусы. Уилсон закусил губу.  
— Я всё расскажу, — пообещал он. — Вот совсем всё. Давно надо было, но когда раздавали мозги, я стоял в очереди за мексиканской жратвой. Только дай мне кончить. И сделай так ещё раз.  
И, о, он сделал. А потом ещё раз.  
Уэйд выдохнул и попытался сам толкнуться в его ладонь. На что Питер совсем остановился и высвободил руку.  
— Ну ты чего, — расстроился Пул.  
Ответом ему послужил влажный поцелуй в подбородок.  
Питер опустился перед ним на колени.  
— Ого, ты что придумал! — восхищенно пробормотал Уэйд.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебе ещё и рот заклеил? — спросил Пит.  
И блядь. Спустить можно было только от этого. От покрасневшего Питера, стоящего перед ним на коленях и собирающегося ему отсосать.  
— Сними маску, — попросил Уэйд.  
Но Паркер сделал вид, что не услышал.  
Наверное, он не в том положении, чтобы просить.  
Отсасывал Пит не супер-умело, чему Уэйд очень обрадовался. Значит, до него никого не было. Или было, но не так уж много.  
Но он старался, ахуеть как старался, и от этого вело до головокружения, до дрожи в коленях. Так, что тяжело было стоять.  
Пит придерживал его за бёдра, не давая двигаться самому. Внутри его рта было влажно и горячо, и пусть глубоко он не брал, парень с лихвой компенсировал это рукой.  
— Блядь…  
Уэйд надрезал паутину, сковывающую правую руку. Теперь осталось только отвлечь Питера, чтобы высвободить левую.  
Но, кажется, его план был обречен.  
Все внутри туго сжалось, и Уэйд процедил сквозь стиснутые зубы:  
— Малыш, свали.  
Питер быстро всё понял и отстранился, тут же поднимаясь на ноги и вовлекая Уэйда в поцелуй. Рукой довёл до грани, наслаждаясь тем, как мужчина застонал в его губы.  
Уэйд уронил голову на его плечо и попытался восстановить дыхание. Питер поглаживал его по встрепанным волосам, давая время придти в себя.  
— Ну так что? — спросил Паркер через несколько мгновений. — Я дал тебе кончить. Ты обещал все рассказать.  
— Расскажу. Но как же ты?  
— Оу, — Питер отстранился от него и сделал шаг назад. — Не беспокойся, о себе я позабочусь.  
Уилсон нахмурился, не совсем понимая, что тот имеет в виду.  
— Ну, вперед.  
Пит продолжал пятиться, пока не уперся в кровать. Он вытер испачканную в сперме руку о край простыни и наконец снял с себя маску. Глаза у него блестели.  
Уэйд вздохнул, понимая, что Питу очень нравится его маленькая игра. Не сказать, конечно, что все это не нравилось и ему самому.  
Паркер тем временем опустил ладонь себе на пах. Наверняка ходить со стояком в таких штанах просто невыносимо.  
Но вздох, сорвавшийся с губ Пита, говорил о том, что его всё устраивает.  
— Ты что, собираешься… Блядь, Питер, это не честно!  
— А пытаться мне наврать честно? — пожал плечами парень, продолжая ласкать себя.  
— Это всё Шикла! — выпалил Уэйд. Он не отрываясь следил за движениями Питера.  
— Хм, что-то такое я и подозревал.  
Пит расправил плечи и немного откинул голову. Будто выставлял себя напоказ.  
У Уэйда перед глазами потемнело. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз так дико и отчаянно хотел кого-то.  
— Она приходила, — выговорил Уэйд, едва ворочая языком.  
Кажется, Питер закрыл глаза…  
— Она приходила и сказала, что хочет ко мне вернуться, — продолжил Уилсон окрепшим голосом. Он освободил одно запястье и теперь, не сводя взгляда с парня, пилил паутину, сковывающую другое.  
— И что ты ей сказал? — проговорил Пит на выдохе.  
— Нахуй послал, что, — Уэйд фыркнул.  
Питер довольно ухмыльнулся, запуская ладонь себе в штаны. И чёрт… Чёрт.  
Уэйд случайно рубанул кожу на запястье, и кровь пропитала бинты.  
Но ему было уже всё равно. Мужчина подскочил к кровати, намереваясь сгрести Питера в объятья, но совсем забыл про паучье чутьё. Схватил руками он только воздух. Зато Пит приземлился прямо за ним, толкая на матрас и переворачивая. Уселся на бёдра Уэйда, удерживая его руки за запястья.  
— Я не понимаю. Она разозлилась и сделала тебя таким?  
Питер задрал верхнюю часть его костюма и хмуро уставился на бинты.  
— Т-ты… потерял исцеляющий фактор? — спросил он, водя пальцами по краям бинта.  
Уэйд прикусил губу и замер на мгновение, собираясь с мыслями. А потом всё ему рассказал.  
— Так что получается, — подвёл он итог. — Что счастливым меня делаешь только ты. Ну и та реклама лимонада по телику, с дебильной песенкой, помнишь? Ох, как я начинаю чесаться, когда её вижу!  
Он попытался напеть дурацкий мотивчик, но Питер не дал ему этого сделать, прижимая палец к его губам.  
— Во-первых, — сказал он. — Ты идиот.  
Да уж, с этим поспорить было трудно.  
— И во-вторых ты тоже идиот. Сколько нервотрёпки можно было бы избежать, если бы ты сказал раньше…  
Палец Пита скользнул по губам, очерчивая их контур.  
Взгляд парня вразрез его словам был тёплым.  
— В-третьих… — он склонился ниже, сокращая расстояние между их лицами. — Это взаимно, Уэйд. Ты тоже делаешь меня счастливым.  
Уэйд издал какой-то совсем непонятный звук и затих, во все глаза наблюдая за Паркером.  
Питер поцеловал его в лоб.  
— Я, может быть, не могу этого выразить как следует… Да и не был уверен до последнего, но я уверен сейчас.  
Он полностью раздел Уэйда выше пояса. Бинты, правда, трогать не стал, за что тот был ему благодарен.  
— В чем именно уверен? — севшим голосом пробормотал Уилсон, пока Пит возился с его штанами.  
Питер замер на мгновение, на губах расцвела легкая улыбка.  
— В слове на букву Л, — сказал он.  
— Логарифм? — тут же предположил Уэйд.  
Паркер шлёпнул его по колену.  
— Неправильно.  
— Лемур? Лимон? Лавина?  
— Тебе словарь принести? Или мы наконец начнём?  
— Ты слишком одет, — пожаловался Уэйд.  
Питер быстро это исправил. Уилсон залип, глядя на поджарое, гибкое тело. И не сразу понял, что Питер о чём-то его спросил.  
— А?  
— Смазка, — вздохнул парень. — Только не говори, что её нет.

Пит вцепился в его плечи и зажмурился, кусая губу. Уэйд осторожничал с ним, делая над собой просто невообразимые усилия, пока Питер не начал подаваться навстречу его движениям, приподнимаясь и опускаясь на растягивающие его пальцы. Он, кажется, вошёл во вкус. Уэйд даже почти не участвовал в процессе. Питер сам опустился на него, помогая себе рукой. И двигаться тоже начал сам.  
Уэйд крепко сжал его за талию и резко вскинул бёдра, насаживая Пита практически до конца.  
Парень выругался, откидывая голову назад. Крепче вцепляясь в плечи Уэйда.  
— Какой же ты красивый, — пробормотал тот, не в силах отвести взгляд. — Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, да? Я бы смотрел на тебя вечно, Питер. На то, как ты мне отсасываешь…  
Питер распахнул глаза, ловя жадный взгляд Уэйда.  
— На то, как ты кусаешь губы, когда мой член в тебе.  
Рваный вздох. Уэйд ещё раз толкнулся бёдрами, сбивая его с ритма.  
— На то, как ты улыбаешься. И как хмуришься.  
— Уэйд! Я…  
Слова потонули в стоне. Питер склонился и поцеловал Уилсона. Тот обхватил парня руками. А затем перекатился, подминая под себя. И сорвался на совершенно дикий темп.  
— Я… О, чёрт, Уэйд… Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня вечно. Чёрт, как же охренительно.  
Одну ладонь он опустил на свой член, второй вцепился в простынь, комкая её побелевшими от напряжения пальцами. Ноги разъезжались по матрасу, и в итоге Пит скрестил их у Уэйда за спиной.  
Это стоило того, чтобы ждать. Это стоило бессонных ночей, приступов ненависти к себе и вышебленных мозгов. Это стоило многих лет невзаимности и даже ненависти со стороны Питера. Это стоило всех тех ссор и драк, через которые они прошли. Это стоило того, чтобы рискнуть.  
И Питер… Доверившийся, раскрывшийся ему. Питер, задыхающийся под ним от удовольствия. Он стоил того, чтобы умирать и воскресать за него вновь и вновь.  
Пит притянул Уилсона ближе и поцеловал. Не дал отстраниться.  
Уэйд напрягся, плечи задрожали. Пальцы на ногах поджались. Он толкнулся в последний раз до упора и излился внутрь.

Пул опустил маску и открыл окно. Можно было бы и через дверь, но скрипит, зараза. Тогда он точно разбудит Пита.  
Уэйд поправил сумку на плече и глянул на него ещё один последний раз перед уходом.  
Парень вытянулся на освободившейся кровати по диагонали, широко раскинув руки. Одеяло сбито где-то в ногах. Задница соблазнительно оттопырена.  
Что он подумает, когда проснётся один? Решит, что Уэйд снова дал дёру?  
Нет, так дело не пойдёт.  
Мужчина подошёл к кровати и присел на край. Снял перчатку и провёл подушечками пальцев между лопаток Пита, там кожа была особо чувствительной.  
— Эй, Паучок, — позвал он вполголоса. — Проснись и пой, ночь на дворе, пора охотиться.  
Питер не отреагировал. Тогда пришлось прибегнуть к запрещённому приёму: Уэйд задрал маску, склонился и легко подул Питеру в ухо.  
Парень тут же фыркнул и дёрнулся, едва не сшибая Уилсона. И наконец открыл глаза.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он, сонно моргая.  
— Мне всё же надо повидаться с бывшей, — ответил Уэйд, поглаживая Питера по щеке. — Ну, знаешь. Сказать ей, что она охуевшая сука. А потом расплакаться и попросить всё вернуть как было.  
— Всё совсем плохо? — вздохнул Питер.  
Уэйд оттянул ворот костюма, демонстрируя отметины.  
То, что у него выпал приличный такой клок волос, он упоминать не стал.  
— Ты смог меня убедить в том, что лучше не тянуть кота за яйца и не ждать, пока всё устаканится само. Ну и лучше поздно, чем никогда. Правильно?  
— Угу… — Питер накрыл его ладонь своей. — Возвращайся скорее. И не спи с ней.  
— Ишь как заговорил, — усмехнулся Уэйд.  
Склонился и коснулся губ парня лёгким поцелуем.  
— Посмотрим, как карта ляжет.  
— Ты у меня сам ляжешь, — протянул Питер, зевая. — На обе лопатки в ближайшем переулке.  
— Ты только грозишься…  
Пул вздохнул и выпрямился. Закинул сумку на плечо.  
— Спокойной ночи, Паучара. И, кстати, я понял, какое ты имел в виду слово на букву Л.  
— Ммм… — Питер подтянул одеяло и завернулся в него как в кокон. — И какое же?  
— Лакрица!  
Благо, он успел свалить до того, как ему прилетело подушкой.


	7. Chapter 7

— Она симулирует, — выдал Уэйд, проходя мимо широкой кровати к уголку квартиры, который служил кухней. — Я спиздану что-нибудь из холодильника, никто не против?  
Шикла раздражённо откинулась на подушки, выпуская из хвата молодчика, который активно старался меж её ног.  
— Ты пешком что ли шёл? — спросила она. — Я тебя ждала вчера вечером.  
— Ну, я знал, что ты найдешь, чем себя развлечь, — Уэйд задрал маску и присосался к добытой банке газировки. — Малой, свали. Маме с папой надо потрындеть.  
Парень испуганно посмотрел на Шиклу.  
Та закатила глаза и щёлкнула пальцами, и взгляд её любовника стал совершенно пустым.  
— Оденься и иди домой.  
Пока молодой человек исполнял приказ, Уэйд прикончил газировку и смял банку.  
— Ну… — Шикла вытянулась, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. — Чего хотел?  
— А то ты не знаешь, — вздохнул Уэйд, подходя ближе и садясь на край кровати.  
— Мало ли… Я никогда до конца не понимала, что творится в твоей голове. Осознал, как без меня плохо? Или как без меня хорошо?  
— Второе.  
Уэйд стянул маску и перчатки с обеих рук. Одна ладонь была уже покорёжена.  
Пул окинул бывшую взглядом.  
— Сними свое грёбаное проклятие. Пожалуйста.  
— Не очень-то хорошо просишь, — вздохнула Шикла, разводя согнутые ноги.  
Уэйд усмехнулся и опустил ладонь на её колено. Провёл по бедру, задевая промежность. Выше по животу к округлой груди.  
Шикла выгнулась под его прикосновением. И простонала, когда Уэйд обхватил её шею, надавливая большим пальцем на подбородок.  
— Если ты хоть когда-нибудь любила меня, дай мне жить своей жизнью, — сказал он, чуть усиливая хватку.  
Их взгляды встретились, и это, должно быть, был один из самых тяжелых зрительных контактов в жизни Уэйда.  
— Детка, ты же знаешь, что любила, — проговорила она. — Ты разлюбил меня первым.  
— Может быть, — легко согласился Уилсон, убирая руку.  
Шикла села, подложив под себя ноги, и взяла его за изуродованную ладонь.  
— Значит, это всё происходит медленно. Но неотвратимо, раз ты всё же пришёл ко мне. И как же это случается?  
— Обожрусь и лежу довольный, — фыркнул Пул, отворачиваясь.  
— Так иди и дальше предавайся чревоугодию, пока не станет как было, — процедила Шикла, впиваясь ногтями в кожу.  
Сучка.  
— Это он, — вздохнул Уэйд наконец.  
— Мальчик в красном трико? Разрешил наконец облапать себя?  
— Не только.  
— Расскажи мне, — попросила она, выпуская его ладонь.  
Уэйд закусил губу, из последних сил сдерживая дебильные шутки и язвительные комментарии. Если он её разозлит, то может уйти ни с чем.  
— Он действительно любит меня, как будто я этого заслуживаю.  
Повисло молчание, прерываемое только тяжелым дыханием Уэйда. Воздух пах сексом, и в груди давно уже зарождалось привычное желание, что охватывало его всякий раз рядом с бывшей. И Шикла знала это. И Шикла могла манипулировать им благодаря этому.  
Но ей не интересно было заставлять. Ей нужны были те, кто добровольно положил бы себя на её алтарь.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы он был с кем-то разлагающимся на каждом шагу. Он заслужил всего самого хорошего. Но так вышло, что он каким-то образом захотел меня. А я в понятие самого хорошего не вписываюсь вот совсем. И всё, что я могу сделать… Это хотя бы попытаться не быть сплошным разочарованием. Понимаешь, быть нормальным…  
Он осмелился поднять голову, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Шиклы.  
— Ты можешь… сделать меня таким, какой я был до всей этой херни? Чтобы на меня хоть смотреть можно было без слёз. Мне самому уже плевать, я…  
— Ох… — Шикла опустила ладонь ему на щёку. — Даже если бы я могла, Уэйд…  
Она нашла кончик пластыря и подцепила его ногтем.  
— Я могу создать иллюзию лишь на время. И все равно она рано или поздно начинает разваливаться.  
Шикла сорвала пластырь, и Уэйд зашипел.  
— Не люблю это лицо, — ладонь вновь вернулась на его щёку. — Оно тебе не подходит.  
— Уродлив снаружи. И ещё уродливее внутри, — отозвался Уэйд.  
— Не всё так плохо, детка.  
— Сама знаешь, что плохо. В душе ты такая же, как и я.  
Шикла отдёрнула руку, будто обожглась.  
— Наверное, поэтому мы и разбежались. Монстра полюбить может только тот, кто хочет и может его изменить.  
Шикла больше не смотрела на него, уставившись на свои руки, ногти на которых постепенно удлинялись и загибались.  
— Думаешь, нам не поздно меняться? Думаешь, в этом есть смысл? — спросила она, и голос многократно разнёсся непонятно откуда взявшимся эхо.  
— А какой у нас выход?  
Уэйд поднялся на ноги.  
— Ты сказала, что я не могу быть счастливым. Просто не умею. А сама-то ты счастлива?  
Ответом ему послужила тишина. Всё тело внезапно зазудело. Уэйд почесал щёку, и на пальцах остался слой кожи, который через мгновение испарился.  
Трансформация была назойливой и бесконечно долгой. Будто его покусал рой комаров. Или он снова заболел ветрянкой. Ощущения были похожими.  
А потом всё резко прекратилось.  
Кожу неприятно тянуло. Губы пересохли и потрескались.  
Уэйд коснулся подбородка. О да, он снова внебрачный сын Фредди Крюгера.  
Шикла тоже уже была на ногах. Она привстала на носки и поцеловала его шершавые губы.  
— Прости, что заставила тебя через это пройти. Я думала, что ты мне врёшь.  
— А, ерунда, — отмахнулся Уэйд, натягивая маску. — Зато это помогло Спайди осознать глубину его чувств ко мне. А мне… ну, другую глубину, если понимаешь, о чём я!

— Уверен, что не хочешь остаться на часок? — спросила Шикла, когда он уже был в дверях.  
— И навлечь на себя гнев паукообразного? Нет, спасибо. Хоть раз в жизни надо и верхним мозгом подумать.  
Он переступил с ноги на ногу.  
— Думаю, ещё увидимся.  
И неловко взмахнул рукой, прежде чем дверь за ним захлопнулась.  
***  
Питер ещё спал. Не то, чтобы можно было ожидать чего-то другого в шесть-то часов утра!  
Но спал Питер в его постели, где Уэйд его и оставил.  
Хм… Может, он и не просыпался? А что, если Пит впал в спячку? Пауки вообще впадают в спячку?  
Навязчивое желание разбудить парня и спросить, впадает ли он в спячку, всё же удалось подавить. Всё-таки Питер явно вставал. Трусы на нём были другие, не те, которые он дрожащими от волнения и возбуждения руками стаскивал с себя прошлым вечером.  
Уэйд стянул ботинки и прошлёпал к кровати.  
Питер опять сбил одеяло и крепко обнимал его во сне — не отберёшь.  
Ещё одно доказательство того, что Паучок просыпался — на нём была майка Уилсона. И от этого стало не по себе. По-хорошему не по себе.  
Пул вздохнул, задрал маску, чтобы легче было дышать, и устроился на кровати, практически сразу засыпая.  
Снились ему танцующие банки газировки и Питер, который так над ними смеялся, что едва не лопнул.

Проснулся Уэйд от странного ощущения. Что-то касалось его лица, и это была не маска. Уэйд нахмурился, не открывая глаза, и это что-то тут же коснулось появившейся между бровей складки.  
— Шшш… — прошептал Питер. — Не сердись.  
Кончики его пальцев скользнули по переносице, огладили скулу.  
— Я не слышал, как ты пришёл. Настоящий ниндзя, а?  
Уэйд собрался уже было что-то ответить, но парень снова заговорил.  
— Я, признаться, думал, что ты болтаешь даже во сне… Странно видеть тебя таким молчаливым.  
Оу, так вот в чём дело. Питер думал, что он спит.  
Уэйд не посмел себя выдать и послушно лежал, стараясь дышать ровно.  
Одну ладонь Пит положил ему на заднюю сторону шеи и теперь слегка поглаживал.  
— Надеюсь, всё прошло гладко и без истерик. И, надеюсь, ты наконец-то успокоишься.  
Ха, нет покоя грешникам!  
Уэйд ничего не сказал. Солнце пробивалось через сомкнутые веки, и это начинало раздражать и едва не разрушило всю его конспирацию к херам.  
Уилсону почему-то казалось, что он стал свидетелем того, что его ушам не предназначалось. И пусть Питер говорил это всё ему…  
Казалось, что стоит открыть глаза, и магия будет разрушена. Питер наконец осознает, что за «подарочек» ему достался. Фыркнет, съязвит что-нибудь и уйдёт.  
Или окажется, что этого всего и не было на самом деле. И что Уэйд окажется совсем один в своей квартире.  
Губы Питера коснулись щеки.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Пит. — И я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
— Ты что, мультик не видел? — хриплым со сна голосом пробормотал Уэйд. — Не так будят Спящую красавицу.  
Питер хмыкнул и склонился над ним, загораживая собой солнце. Прижался к губам с таким напором, что Уэйд даже растерялся поначалу. Прежде чем приоткрыть рот и ответить на поцелуй.  
— Как прошло? — спросил Пит, отстранившись.  
— Да никак, — Уэйд наконец-то открыл глаза. Питер был растрёпанным, но не сонным. Пах он зубной пастой, значит, уже вставал, чтобы умыться, а потом снова вернулся в постель.  
— Она даже извинилась, прикинь. Сказала, что быть красивым мне не идёт, взмахнула волшебной палочкой, и мальчик снова стал поленом.  
— Ну… Поленом я бы тебя не назвал, — усмехнулся Питер, перекидывая через Уэйда ногу. — Что еще она сказала?  
— Ну, давай, не ссы. Спроси то, что хочешь спросить, — Уэйд огладил его бёдра.  
— Ты с ней трахался?  
Ох, какой прекрасный выбор слов. И за выражение лица Пита можно было убить.  
Он вдруг стал совсем серьёзным и даже немного грустным.  
Уэйд протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по щеке.  
— Паучок ревнует, — пробормотал Уэйд умильно. — Нет, я с ней не трахался. Правда, она меня поцеловала. Но без языка. И мне даже не понравилось!  
Питер заметно расслабился.  
— Теперь можешь быть железобетонно спокоен, малыш. Едва ли найдётся псих, который позарится на такую красоту.  
— Ты меня психом назвал? — прищурился Паркер и ткнул его пальцем в ребро. — Сейчас огребёшь.  
— Смотри, как я дрожу от страха! — фыркнул Уэйд.  
— А по-моему ты от чего-то другого дрожишь.  
— Например от того, что ты задницей елозишь по моему члену?  
Питер закатил глаза и слез с него, ложась рядом.  
— Эй, ты куда? Я же не сказал, что мне не нравится!  
Он попытался притянуть Питера обратно, но закончилось всё тем, что пиздюк своей суперсилой перевернул его самого. Уэйд оказался сверху, и тут ему, собственно говоря, понравилось.  
Он склонился над Питером, чтобы поцеловать.  
Ладони Паучка скользнули по его спине.  
Оторвавшись от губ парня, Уэйд принялся целовать его шею, прикусывая кожу. Запустил руки под майку.  
— Уэйд… — выдохнул Питер ему в ухо. — Я… Я хочу тебя. Ты мне позволишь?..  
Уилсон замер. Приподнялся, заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ты хочешь меня выебать?  
Питер поджал губы.  
— Не выебать. Хочу заняться с тобой сексом.  
— Если ты хочешь быть сверху, то это именно так и называется.  
Уэйд сел и потянул футболку Питера вверх, стягивая её через голову.  
— Не правда. Не всегда.  
Он приподнялся, чтобы избавить Уэйда от одежды в ответ.  
— Я хочу, чтобы тебе тоже было хорошо. А не только потолкаться и захрапеть.  
— Хм… — Уэйд приложил палец к губам и задумчиво поднял взгляд в потолок. — А ты на мне после этого женишься?  
— Женюсь, — пообещал Питер. — Даже два раза. Разведемся, а потом опять поженимся.  
— Ну, тогда вперёд!  
Если бы Питер захотел, Уэйд подставлял бы ему задницу по первому требованию до конца своей жизни. А учитывая, что жизнь у него в теории бесконечная…  
— Неа, так не пойдёт, — ответил Питер, когда Уэйд достал смазку и плюхнулся на локти, опуская лоб на сложенные ладони. — Я хочу лицом к лицу.  
— Только не надо цацкаться со мной как с целкой, — проворчал Уэйд, переворачиваясь на спину. — Не сдерживайся. Исцеляющий фактор всё что угодно залечит.  
Пит пристроился между его ногами и подался вперёд, чтобы заткнуть ему рот поцелуем. Он явно был не в настроении быстро-жёстко-потом-бегом-на-работу.  
Ладонь Питера опустилась на его пах.  
— Я буду обращаться с тобой так, как ты того заслуживаешь, Уэйд.  
Он заслуживает, чтобы его прямо сейчас выбросили из окна.  
Пул открыл было рот, чтобы это сказать, но Пит покачал головой.  
— Тсс. Я волнуюсь не меньше твоего.  
Это было новой информацией к размышлению. Уэйд издал непонятный звук, отдалённо похожий на «оу», и затих. Вернее, Питер заглушил его, накрыв губами губы Уэйда. Парень и впрямь нервничал. Уэйд чувствовал, как дрожит всё тело Питера. И покрепче прижал к себе, поглаживая по затылку и напряжённым плечам.  
На смазку Пит не поскупился. Как и на ласки. Уэйд не понаслышке знал, каково это — сдерживаться, когда до зуда в яйцах хочется повалить и засадить, срываясь на дикий темп.  
Но Питер не был бы Питером, если бы не делал всё возможное, чтобы избавить Уэйда от дискомфорта.  
Его губы накрыли член Уилсона, два пальца уже свободно скользили внутри.  
Уэйд согнул одну ногу в колене, упираясь пяткой в матрас. С губ сорвалось ругательство.  
Питер тут же встрепенулся, отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, переставая двигать пальцами.  
— Всё отлично, малыш. Не останавливайся.

«Ты в порядке?»  
Как часто Питер это спрашивал. Когда Уэйда решетили пулями, когда он терял конечности, когда служил живым щитом от взрыва для своего Паучары. Хоть тот и знал, что ничто на свете не сможет Уилсону навредить.  
Когда Уэйд пропускал патрули, когда был молчалив и не отвечал на подъёбы, когда гипнотизировал взглядом пистолет, выбирая в какой висок выстрелить на этот раз, или лучше в лоб? Питер приходил и спрашивал, в порядке ли он.  
Даже когда знал ответ. Даже когда знал, что Уэйд начнёт огрызаться или отшучиваться, но ни за что не признается.  
И это не было дежурным вежливым вопросом.  
Питеру было не всё равно.  
— Конечно мне не всё равно, — прошептал Пит ему в губы.  
Бля, кажется, Уэйд говорил всё это вслух.  
Питер выпрямился, разводя его колени шире.  
— Мне всегда было не всё равно. Даже когда мы с тобой дрались и ругались при каждой встрече. Хотел бы я возвращаться домой и забывать про тебя напрочь. Но несколько дней подряд думал только о том, как ты меня бесишь.  
— Оу, малыш, так мило!  
Питер рассмеялся, опуская взгляд.  
Головка коснулась входа, и Уэйд прикусил язык. Питер входил неторопливо, давая время привыкнуть, но Уэйду уже никакое время было не нужно. Он сам подался вперёд, охая, когда Питер задел простату.  
— И потом, когда мы стали друзьями… — Питер вышел из него практически полностью и вновь толкнулся вперёд, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бёдер. — Никто не делал для меня столько, сколько делаешь ты, Уэйд. Так что не смей думать, что не заслужил чего-то хорошего…  
Парень накрыл ладонью член Уэйда, от чего Пул выгнулся навстречу медленным размеренным движениям.  
— И уж тем более, что не заслужил меня.  
Всё тело Уэйда горело. И там, где Питер его касался, на испещрённой шрамами коже будто оставались новые отметины. Уэйд не знал, куда деть руки, поэтому до боли вцепился ими в подушку. И чуть на мостик не встал от следующего рывка.  
И будто мало было того, что его тело горело от возбуждения. От слов Пита плавилось что-то внутри. В голове.  
Питер не только терпел все его заёбы. Но и сумел полюбить его несмотря на них. Нет, вместе с ними.  
И не только принимал то _— всё, чёрт возьми, забери всё, забери меня целиком и полностью, я весь твой, только останься со мной, Питер, пожалуйста, останься со мной настолько, насколько сможешь, —_ что Уэйд хотел отдать.  
Но и готов был отдавать себя взамен.  
Такого не бывает. Не с ним.  
Только вот то, как Питер его трахал… Неподходящее слово, а на ум как назло ничего не шло.  
То, как Питер его брал, заполнял его, двигался в нём так медленно, распаляюще, заставляя метаться по постели, кусая губы… Это было по-настоящему. И это было так же охуительно, как быть в нём самом.  
— Я знаю… — дрожащим голосом проговорил парень. — Знаю, что ты упрямый, и если вбил себе что-то в голову, то переубедить тебя очень трудно… Но знаешь что?  
Он склонился низко-низко, так, что кончики его волос защекотали Уэйду лицо.  
— Я упрямее.  
***  
Пит даже толстовку у него отобрал, сказал, что на улице ёбаная жара и если Уэйд вспотеет, Питер к нему на пушечный выстрел не подойдёт. Разрешил, правда, надеть бейсболку, когда Уэйд начал ворчать, что схлопочет солнечный удар.  
Но какой толк от грёбаной бейсболки, если добрая четверть его уродства всё равно напоказ.  
И вот пожалуйста. Все тёлочки на него пялились.  
Правда, с ужасом в глазах, но ах, на безрыбье, как говорится…  
Уэйд опустил голову, глядя себе под ноги, и поглубже засунул руки в карманы джинсов, хотя какой с этого толк?  
Пит вдруг не слабо так хлопнул его по заднице. Уэйд аж на месте подскочил.  
— Чего скис?  
Мужчина уставился на него как на привидение. Но Питер только широко улыбнулся и потянулся, чтобы перевернуть его бейсболку козырьком назад.  
— О, мы что, теперь будем читать рэп? — обрадовался Уэйд. — Или кататься на скейте? Или пить пиво в общественных местах, сидя на корточках? О!  
Паркер только покачал головой и немного увёл его в сторону от основного потока людей. Недалеко, правда. На них всё равно все пялились. Сука, как будто своих дел у них нет.  
Одна тётенька с ребёнком даже перешла на другую сторону улицы. И правильно сделала, Уэйд с утра хреново позавтракал. Вернее, поел он хорошо, а потом сжёг все калории, которые нажрал, прямо на кухонном столе. Ну, они вместе сожгли. А завтракать второй раз времени не было. Так что он с радостью подкрепился бы христианскими младенцами!  
Питер проследил за его взглядом и развернул Уэйда за подбородок к себе.  
Пул даже пискнуть не успел, как Пит припал к его губам. Блядь, на них же все смотрят!  
Насрать. На всё насрать.  
Уэйд обхватил парня и крепко прижал к себе, отвечая на поцелуй. Ему будто бы дышать стало легче. И от избытка воздуха закружилась голова.  
Питер выпутался из объятий.  
— Подожди меня в кофейне, — сказал он, проведя пальцем по влажным губам. — Мне ненадолго надо заскочить на работу.  
Уэйд обернулся. Чёрт, они стояли аккурат рядом с Паркер Индастриес. Этот пацан ещё больший псих, чем сам Уилсон!  
Питер подтолкнул его в сторону любимой забегаловки, а сам направился к своей башне.  
Уэйд сделал несколько шагов и замер, разворачиваясь.  
— Эй, Питти! — позвал он громко.  
Питер обернулся. Мальчик, сотканный из света и блядского сарказма.  
— Я тоже тебя лакрица! — крикнул Пул. По лицу расплылась дебильная улыбка.  
Такая же отразилась и на лице Питера. Он показал Уэйду средний палец и скрылся за стеклянной дверью.


End file.
